szlachtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Rocznik/Andere Online-Angebote
=Rocznik/Andere Online-Angebote= < Rocznik szlachty polskiej Digitalisate Großpolnische Digitale Bibliothek Die Großpolnische Digitale Bibliothek veröffentlicht derzeit (Projekt im Aufbau) frei zugänglich die Verlustlisten des 1. Weltkrieges. Da es sich nur um Scans handelt, sind diese nicht nach Namen durchsuchbar. ;Übersichtsseite → „Armee-Verordnungsblatt. Verlustliste“ Im Einzelnen sind folgende Ausgaben enthalten (Stand 13.11.2011): ;1914 :Nr. 1 = ohne Datum bis 296 = 31.12.1914 → Digitalisat der Großpolnischen Digitalen Bibliothek ;1915 :Nr. 297 = 02.01.1915 bis 365 = 13.02.1915 → Digitalisat der Großpolnischen Digitalen Bibliothek ;1916 :./. ;1917 :Nr. 1727 = 29.11.1917 bis 1763 = 31.12.1917 → Digitalisat derGroßpolnischen Digitalen Bibliothek ;1918 :Nr. 1764 = 02.01.1918 bis 2273 = 31.12.1918 → Digitalisat derGroßpolnischen Digitalen Bibliothek ;1919 :Nr. 2274 = 02.01.1919 bis 2417 = 20.05.1919 Lücke=2285 → Digitalisat derGroßpolnischen Digitalen Bibliothek Verlustlisten bei Ancestry Seit September 2011 hat der Bezahldienst Ancestry.de Verlustlisten des ersten Weltkrieges mit mehr oder weniger großen Lücken in seinem Datenbestand. Folgende Ausgaben liegen vor (Stand November 2011): *Ausgabe Nr. ------------ (14 Aug 1914 - 08 Sep 1914) *Ausgabe Nr. 0020-0060 (11 Sep 1914 - 29 Sep 1914) *Ausgabe Nr. 0061-0105 (30 Sep 1914 - 14 Oct 1914) *Ausgabe Nr. 0106-0158 (15 Okt 1914 - 30 Okt 1914) *Ausgabe Nr. 0159-0208 (31 Okt 1914 - 18 Nov 1914) *Ausgabe Nr. 0190-0211 (14 Aug 1914 - 29 Sep 1914) *Ausgabe Nr. 0209-0258 (20 Nov 1914 - 06 Dez 1914) *Ausgabe Nr. 0259-0317 (08 Dez 1914 - 12 Jan 1915) *Ausgabe Nr. 0318-0381 (13 Jan 1915 - 27 Feb 1915) *Ausgabe Nr. 0382-0450 (01 Mar 1915 - 14 Apr 1915) *Ausgabe Nr. 0451-0514 (15 Apr 1915 - 01 Jun 1915) *Ausgabe Nr. 0579-0641 (09 Jul 1915 - 18 Aug 1915) *Ausgabe Nr. 0642-0713 (19 Aug 1915 - 30 Sep 1915) *Ausgabe Nr. 0779-0845 (10 Nov 1915 - 31 Dez 1915) *Ausgabe Nr. 0846-0922 (03 Jan 1916 - 31 Mar 1916) *Ausgabe Nr. 0923-0998 (01 Apr 1916 - 31 Mai 1916) *Ausgabe Nr. 0999-1074 (02 Jun 1916 - 31 Jul 1916) *Ausgabe Nr. 1075-1132 (01 Aug 1916 - 31 Aug 1916) *Ausgabe Nr. 1133-1208 (01 Sep 1916 - 14 Okt 1916) *Ausgabe Nr. 1209-1288 (16 Okt 1916 - 30 Nov 1916) *Ausgabe Nr. 1289-1367 (01 Dez 1916 - 09 Feb 1917) *Ausgabe Nr. 1368-1453 (10 Feb 1917 - 14 Mai 1917) *Ausgabe Nr. 1454-1527 (15 Mai 1917 - 30 Jun 1917) *Ausgabe Nr. 1528-1604 (02 Jul 1917 - 31 Aug 1917) *Ausgabe Nr. 1605-1649 (01 Sep 1917 - 29 Sep 1917) sowie *Ausgabe Nr. 0001-0012 (01 Okt 1916 - 01 Sep 1917) (Unermittelte Heeresangehörige) Man kann die Listen kostenfrei nach Namen durchsuchen lassen, die Fundstellen in den Scans bekommt man aber nur gezeigt, wenn man einen kostenpflichtigen Account bei ancestry besitzt. Datenbanken ohne Scans Denkmalprojekt Im Denkmalprojekt sind Verlustlisten regimentsweise in die dortige Datenbank eingepflegt und kostenfrei durchsuchbar. Als Quellen werden in den meisten Fällen die in Regimentsgeschichten abgedruckten Verlustlisten, nicht die offiziellen Verlustlisten als Anhang zum Armee-Verordnungsblatt oder die Abdrucke derselben im Deutschen Reichsanzeiger sowie im Preußischen Staatsanzeiger angegeben. Daraus ergibt sich, dass viele Verwundet-, Vermisst-, oder ähnliche Meldungen dort gar nicht erscheinen. ;Weblink :http://www.denkmalprojekt.org Prussian Army Project Mit folgendem Text wurde am 28.10.2011 auf einer deutschen Mailingliste auf das Projekt hingewiesen: :We are pleased to announce that the first phase of the work on the Prussian Army project has been completed. The goal of this project is to enable users to search the "Deutsche Verlustlisten", which is the list of the Prussian Army's personnel losses during World War I. Currently the database contains over 100,000 names ... Aufgrund gemachter Stichproben scheinen tatsächlich nur die Preußischen Verlustlisten in der Datenbank erfasst zu werden. Die angegebene Zahl von derzeit 100.000 Namen ist angesichts der zu erwartenden 6 bis 9 Mio. Dateneinträge bei Auswertung aller Ausgaben der Verlustlisten eine außerordentlich geringe Summe, um mit diesem Projekt online zu gehen. Es kann nur nach Name, Vorname, Dienstgrad - nicht aber nach Ort - gesucht werden. Erhält man Treffer angezeigt und möchte wissen, welche weiteren Informationen sich hinter diesen verbergen, wird man zur Kasse gebeten. Es werden 2 Euro pro angefragtem Eintrag fällig. ;Weblink :http://www.genoroots.com/eng/prussianarmy.php Weitere Webhinweise ;Weblink